


Cigarette & Sugar

by Yulaty



Category: Smokin' Parade (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: ทุกครั้งที่สูบบุหรี่ ทุกครั้งที่ฉีกซองน้ำตาลเทใส่แก้วกาแฟ คุณตั้งคำถามว่าตนเองกำลังทำอะไรอยู่





	Cigarette & Sugar

**ทุกครั้งที่สูบบุหรี่ ทุกครั้งที่ฉีกซองน้ำตาลเทใส่แก้วกาแฟ คุณตั้งคำถามว่าตนเองกำลังทำอะไรอยู่** มันเป็นเรื่องธรรมดา มันเป็นกิจวัตร คือสิ่งที่ทำเสียจนเคยชิน แต่ลึก ๆ ข้างในมีส่วนเสี้ยวเศษหนึ่งนึกสงสัยว่าที่พฤติกรรมที่กำลังทำอยู่นี้นั้นมีอะไรแอบแฝงมากกว่าเพื่อเติมเต็มความกระหายอยากในรสชาติขมไหม้ของนิโคตินและหวานจัดของน้ำตาลในบรรดาขนมหลากชนิด

คุณนึกถึงเขา คุณนึกถึงเขาผู้ซึ่งเคยมีสิทธิ์กึ่งหนึ่งในทุก ๆ อย่างของคุณเช่นเดียวกับที่คุณมีในส่วนของเขา คุณนึกถึงช่วงเวลาที่เราผลัดกันจุดไฟบนปลายมวนกระดาษที่คาบไว้ระหว่างริมฝีปากด้วยไลท์เตอร์ที่ใช้ร่วมกัน มือซ้ายถือห่อช็อคโกแลตบาร์ที่เพิ่งถูกกัดไปเพียงคำเดียว มือขวาจับแก้วกาแฟเอียงวนไปมาให้น้ำตาลพอละลายบ้างแล้วจึงยกขึ้นดื่มรวดเดียว คุณหลับตา ความทรงจำฉายแจ่มชัดราวกับเพิ่งเกิดขึ้นเมื่อไม่กี่นาทีก่อน รสชาติหวานร้อนลวกลำคอ คุณจำได้หลายอย่าง คุณจำได้ทุกอย่างยกเว้นแค่เพียงเรื่องเดียว

คุณจำไม่ได้ว่ามันกลายเป็นสิ่งที่คุณโปรดปรานตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ ชีวิตแต่ละวันของคุณขาดมันเป็นส่วนหนึ่งไปไม่ได้ตั้งแต่ตอนไหน ในตอนนี้หลายสิ่งหลายอย่างจะผันเปลี่ยนแปรจนไม่อาจคืนย้อนกลับไปเป็นดังเดิมได้ เหตุใดจึงยังเหลือสิ่งนี้คงไว้ในสภาพเดิมเหมือนก่อนเก่า

กาแฟหมดแล้ว หยดสีน้ำตาลเข้มบนขอบปากทิ้งตัวดิ่งลงตามแรงโน้มถ่วง ซึมลงในเนื้อไม้สร้างรอยด่างเป็นวง คุณมองมัน มองคราบสีน้ำตาลตัดกับแก้วกระดาษทรงสูงสีขาว หย่อนห่อฟลอยด์สีเงินที่คุณไม่สนใจอีกแล้วในมืออีกข้างลงไปในนั้น ทอดสายตามองออกไปด้านนอก ควันขาวคละคลุ้งลอยสู่เบื้องบนและจางไป

ไม่รู้ว่ากำลังทำอะไร ไม่รู้ว่าติดใจรสชาตินั้นตอนไหน ไม่รู้ว่าต้องการจนขาดไม่ได้จริง ๆ หรือมันเป็นแค่พฤติกรรมเลียนแบบ แล้วก็ไม่รู้อีกนั่นล่ะ ว่าถ้าเป็นอย่างนั้น การที่ยังทำต่อมาจนถึงทุกวันนี้ทั้งที่ไม่ได้อยู่ด้วยกันแล้วน่ะ จะเป็นการทำไปเพราะคิดถึงหรือเปล่า

คำว่า _'เรา'_ นั่น...

.


End file.
